Dix ans plus tard
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: [Session II] Ecrit par SauleMarron19427. POV Draco. Harry et Draco ont vécu une histoire d'amour, ils se sont même mariés. Malheureusement séparés reste-t-il de l'espoir pour eux ?
_Salut !_

 _Nous vous retrouvons avec un nouveau texte des Prompts de Poudlard !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 **Un prompt proposé par :** Jily-jen

 **L'auteur qui y répond est :** SauleMarron19427

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy.

 **Contexte :** Drago et Harry ont vécu une histoire d'amour jusqu'à ce marier, mais un événement les pousse au divorce et à prendre des chemins différents. Quelques années plus tard, ils se rencontrent sur le chemin de traverse, comment réagiront-ils ? S'aiment-t-ils encore ?

Écrire à la première personne, c'est Drago qui raconte.

 **Phrases/Mots à placer :** « Ce jour la, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu l'aimais encore.»

* * *

 **Dix ans plus tard**

– Papa ! Papa ! On peut aller manger une glace ?

– Plus tard, Scorpius, on doit faire les courses d'abord, répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

Mon fils fit une moue boudeuse, ce qui me fit ricaner. Scorpius me ressemblait tellement au même âge ! En moins arrogant et capricieux, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il ait la même enfance que moi, et parce qu'Astoria n'aurait jamais laissé cela arriver.

Pour elle, le fait que nous ayons de l'argent et que nous ne manquions de rien n'était pas une raison pour que notre fils devienne un gamin pourri-gâté et sans valeur.

– Tu étais insupportable, à ton entrée à Poudlard, tu te croyais tout permis parce que ton nom est Malfoy, m'avait-elle dit il y a quelques années. Hors de question que Scorpius devienne comme ça !

J'aurais dû me sentir vexer, et pourtant, je savais qu'elle disait vrai : j'étais entré à Poudlard en pensant que le Monde m'appartenait, en bon Malfoy que j'étais. Mais il m'avait fallu peu de temps pour retomber les pieds sur Terre.

Le fait qu' _il_ ait refusé de devenir mon ami avait peut-être été le déclencheur. Mais j'étais trop jeune pour m'en rendre compte. Alors, vexé, je m'étais mis à le détester.

Je secouais la tête, m'empêchant de repenser à mes années à Poudlard, et plus particulièrement à lui. Parce que même si les années avaient passés – dix, pour être exact – je m'en voulais encore pour ce que je lui avais fait.

J'aimais ma famille et je ne regretterais jamais ce que la vie m'offrait aujourd'hui. Mais je regrettais la façon dont j'avais obtenu tout cela.

En regardant la foule qui se pressait sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'aperçus une chevelure noire de jais du coin de l'œil, me faisant tourner la tête dans cette direction, mais j'avais du rêver, car il n'y avait aucune trace de cheveux ébouriffés.

C'était stupide, de penser qu'il aurait pu être là : après tout, Harry était parti d'Angleterre dix ans auparavant, pour soi-disant commencer un nouveau travail – mais je savais que c'était pour s'éloigner de moi et oublier que je lui avais brisé le cœur.

Lui et moi étions devenus ami pendant ma Cinquième Année, quand le Survivant s'était rendu compte que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au lieu de me remplir de joie – comme le bon fils de Mangemort que je faisais semblant d'être – m'horrifiait plus que tout autre chose.

Le fait qu'il m'ait trouvé recroquevillé dans la Salle sur Demande avait peut-être aidé. Ce satané Gryffondor, en voyant que je ne lui dirais rien, étais tout simplement entré dans mon esprit grâce à la Légilimencie, que Snape lui enseignait depuis plusieurs mois.

Surpris au-delà des mots de le voir utiliser une technique si peu Gryffondor, je n'avais opposé aucun résistance, et ce malgré le fait que je possédais des boucliers mentaux plus que satisfaisant – assez satisfaisant pour empêcher mon père d'entrer dans ma tête, mais pas assez pour bloquer le Survivant, vu la Puissance que j'avais senti émaner de lui à ce moment-là.

Après avoir fouillé mon esprit pendant quelques secondes, Potter m'avait tendu la main, comme je l'avais fait quatre ans auparavant. L'idée de l'envoyer promener m'avait à peine effleuré l'esprit que j'acceptais sa main et qu'il m'aidait à me relever.

Suite à cela, il m'avait emmené dans le bureau de mon Directeur de Maison – et espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix – pour lui expliquer la situation. Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas à ce moment-là, c'est que Severus était aussi mon Parrain, et qu'il avait déjà prévenu Dumbledore de ma non-volonté de devenir un des serviteurs du Lord Noir.

Notre amitié était resté secrète jusqu'à la fin de l'année – jusqu'à la mort du Seigneur Noir, pour être plus précis. En effet, alors qu'il était allé au Département des Mystères pour sauver son Parrain – qui n'avait aucunement besoin d'être sauvé, d'ailleurs –, Harry avait réussi à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après un combat acharné et récoltant quelques belles blessures au passage.

Nous étions devenu encore plus proches pendant notre Sixième Année, et j'avais rapidement compris que le nouvellement appelé Sauveur commençait à éprouver des sentiments plus qu'amicaux à mon égard. Et bien que j'avais trouvé cela flatteur – on parlait d'Harry Potter, tout de même – j'étais pour ma part très attiré par Astoria, qui devint rapidement ma petite-amie officielle.

Mais les choses avaient mal tournées entre elle et moi, et nous nous étions séparés plutôt violemment. Harry avait été là pour moi après ma rupture, et bien que sa joie de me voir à nouveau célibataire ait été un peu trop voyante, j'avais apprécié son soutien.

Au bout d'un an, et en voyant qu'il était toujours attiré par moi, j'avais décidé de tenter l'expérience. Après tout, nous étions amis, et avoir une relation avec lui ne me rebutais pas. Notre couple n'avait pas surpris les autres étudiants, certains ayant même fait des paris sur le moment où cela arriverait.

Ron et Hermione m'avait accueillis à bras ouverts – bien que méfiants – et la vie avait repris son cours. Quelques mois plus tard, nous étions sortis de Poudlard, et alors qu'Harry entamait une formation de Médicomage – ayant catégoriquement refusé de devenir Auror – je me lançais dans une carrière au Département de la Justice Magique.

Et trois ans plus tard, le 5 juin 2001, le jour de mes 31 ans, Potter me demandait en mariage.

 _Soupirant, j'ouvris la porte de notre appartement. La journée avait été longue, et je n'avais qu'une envie : sauter dans mon lit et me blottir sous les couvertures pour oublier cette journée._

 _Même six ans après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, certains Mangemorts passaient encore devant le Magenmagot pour répondre de leurs actes, et c'était le cas de mon père._

 _J'avais passé la journée à travailler sur son dossier – que je connaissais par cœur même avant de l'ouvrir – sous les regards en coin de mes collègues, dont Hermione, avec qui je travaillais depuis des années, et Astoria, qui avait été transféré dans le Département quelques mois plus tôt._

 _Mais alors que je passais devant le salon, je me figeais sur le pas de la porte, ahuri parce que je voyais._

 _Harry se tenait devant une table dressé pour deux – avec assiettes, chandelles et même pétales de roses. Le Gryffondor avait un petit côté romantique, que j'avais été surpris de découvrir au début de notre relation. Mais son enfance sans amour lui avait donné envie de changer cela dans ses relations, c'est pourquoi il m'offrait souvent de petits présents, qui me_ _faisaient_ _plaisir autant_ _qu'ils me gênaient._

– _Qu'est-ce que… ? fit-je en entrant dans la pièce._

– _Joyeux anniversaire, Amour, souffla-t-il en s'approchant pour me voler un baiser._

 _Je sursautais lamentablement, surpris. J'avais été tellement absorbé par mon dossier que je n'avais même pas réagit quand Astoria m'avait rappelé la date le matin même. L'attention me fit sourire, et j'embrassais à nouveau mon petit-ami :_

– _Merci, soufflais-je ensuite._

 _Nous avions dîné dans une ambiance agréable, nous racontant tour à tour notre journée, même si j'évitais d'épiloguer sur la mienne en sachant que les procès des anciens Mangemorts le préoccupaient plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre._

 _Harry était étrangement fébrile ce soir, et bien qu'il essaye de le cacher, je le voyais facilement : ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et ses yeux se faisaient souvent fuyants._

 _Ce_ _n'est_ _qu'au moment de l'arrivée du dessert que je compris la raison de ce stress._

 _En effet, sur le gâteau qu'il apporta, un écrin avait été ouvert, dans lequel je pouvais voir un mince anneau en or blanc finement ciselé._

 _Je restais scotché à mon siège alors qu'il prenait l'écrin et se plaçait devant moi, un genou au sol._

– _Draco… commença-t-il. Je sais que nous sommes jeunes, mais je sais aussi que je t'aime. C'est assez bizarre, en considérant notre histoire en rétrospective, mais je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi, que ce soit dans un an, dans dix ans ou dans cinquante ans. Draco Lucius Malfoy, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

 _Je restais crispé pendant de longues secondes, pendant_ _lesquelles_ _Harry me fixa, de plus en plus nerveux. J'ouvris la bouche, prêt à refuser, mais c'est un autre mot qui franchit la barrière de mes lèvres :_

– _Oui._

 _Instantanément, l'ancien Gryffondor se releva, m'aidant à me redresser par la même occasion. Il me passa la bague au doigt, puis plongea sur mes lèvres._

 _Et alors que le baiser s'approfondissait, tout ce que je pouvais penser, c'était : « Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! »_

Le soupir de Scorpius me sortit de mes pensées, et je secouais légèrement la tête.

A l'époque, je savais que je faisais une bêtise en acceptant : j'aimais beaucoup Harry, mais pas au point de me marier. Et le retour d'Astoria dans ma vie m'avait également fait réaliser que ce que je ressentais pour mon compagnon de l'époque n'égalerais jamais ce que je pouvais ressentir pour la cadette Greengass.

Mais j'étais un homme d'honneur – ou du moins, je pensais l'être – c'est pourquoi je ne parlais de mes doutes à personne, et encore moins à mon nouveau fiancé.

Nous nous sommes mariés trois mois plus tard – le 12 septembre – mais cela dura moins longtemps que la Coupe de Quidditch.

En effet, Astoria, en me voyant arriver avec une bague de fiançailles au doigt au travail le matin du 6 juin, avait soudainement décidé de me récupérer – et ce n'était pas ce nouvel engagement qui allait l'arrêter.

J'avais toujours des sentiments pour elle, et ce malgré mon mariage imminent avec Harry. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle se remit à me draguer d'une façon pas du tout discrète, je ne l'envoyais pas voir ailleurs, flirtant même avec elle.

Et alors que nous passions la soirée à travailler tous les deux – notre dossier étant à rendre à la première heure le lendemain – je n'opposais aucune résistance quand elle se mit à m'embrasser, même si j'étais marié depuis un mois, que j'étais censé être un homme de parole et donc fidèle.

Ce soir-là, j'avais envoyé tout cela aux oubliettes, profitant de la chaleur du corps d'Astoria contre le mien, et de sa tendresse.

Les choses avaient rapidement dérapé, et c'est en train de faire l'amour sur le bureau qu'Harry nous avait découvert. Sans surprise, mon mari m'avait ensuite viré de chez nous, me balançant mes affaires par la fenêtre tout en m'annonçant qu'il demandait le divorce.

Je n'avais pas protesté, sachant que j'avais complètement merdé. Mais d'un côté, je n'avais pas réussi à m'en vouloir, et ce malgré les discours que me servirent Ron et Hermione en découvrant les raisons de notre séparation. J'avais aimé Harry, réellement, mais Astoria resterait l'amour de ma vie.

Un mois plus tard, alors qu'Harry quittait le pays « pour un travail plus intéressant », la blonde m'avait annoncé sa grossesse. Sans hésitation, je l'avais demandé en mariage, plus heureux que jamais.

Les choses allaient vites, mais j'étais sûr de moi, plus sûr que je ne l'avais jamais été pendant ma relation avec Harry. L'annonce de notre mariage ne provoqua aucune vague, ma relation avec le Sauveur étant resté secrète pour la presse – sans cela, je me serais sûrement fin lyncher par la population, soit dit en passant.

Six mois plus tard, Astoria et moi nous marions, et encore deux mois après, Scorpius naissait. Le jour de la naissance de mon fils était sûrement le plus beau jour de ma vie – l'ironie de la chose étant qu'il était né le 31 juillet, à 00h01, alors que sa mère était déjà en travail depuis des heures.

Scorpius avait maintenant neuf ans, et il m'arrivait souvent de me demander ce qu'Harry était devenu. Les sentiments que j'avais ressentis à son égard avaient disparus, mais il avait été mon ami pendant deux ans avant de devenir mon compagnon.

Un choc au niveau des jambes me sortit de mes pensées, et je baissais les yeux, croisant le regard vert émeraude d'un garçonnet de même pas cinq ans.

– Bonjour ! fit-t-il avec un sourire édenté.

Scorpius se tourna vers moi, mais j'étais incapable de répondre. Ces yeux. Ils étaient exactement de la même couleur que ceux de…

– Anthony ! s'exclama une autre voix, qui me figea.

Sans faire attention à moi, Harry se précipita vers le petit garçon, le prenant dans ses bras avant de se redresser.

– Excusez mon fils, je l'ai quitté des yeux deux minutes et…

Sa voix se coupa quand il comprit qui était en face de lui. L'ancien Gryffondor fit un pas en arrière alors que je l'observais légèrement, remarquant les changements physiques survenus ces dernières années.

– Draco, ma salua-t-il avec un léger hochement de tête.

– Harry, répondis-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour me saluer à nouveau avant de partir, mais son fils le coupa :

– Papa, on peut aller manger une glace ?

– Anthony, je t'ai déjà dit que…

– On peut y aller ensemble.

Harry me regarda éberlué, et je me demandais intérieurement pourquoi est-ce que j'avais dit cela. Et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je continuais d'argumenter :

– Scorpius voulait en manger une aussi, alors… Et puis, ce sera l'occasion de savoir ce que tu es devenu.

Les sourcils de mon ex-mari se froncèrent, mais les yeux suppliants de son fils le firent plier, il acquiesça donc en prenant la direction de Florian Fortarôme.

– Si ton père se plaint de notre retard, tu lui expliqueras, Tony, soupira-t-il en s'installant.

– « Père » ? répétais-je dans un souffle.

– Surpris ? se moqua gentiment mon ex. Tu ne m'as pas fait revenir vers les filles, Draco.

Il ne me regarda pas en répondant, continuant d'installer confortablement son fils sur une des chaises pour enfant disponible. J'en profitais donc pour détailler le petit : il devait avoir quatre ans maximum, avait les yeux émeraude de sa grand-mère et des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, qu'il devait tenir de son autre père.

– Arrête de bouger, Tony, sinon tu n'auras pas de glace.

Le petit dû prendre la menace au sérieux, puisqu'il arrêta de gigoter en faisant la moue, me faisant légèrement rigoler.

– Alors, que deviens-tu ? demandais-je quand Harry eu fini de s'occuper de son fils.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, sortant un appareil à clavier de sa poche, sur lequel il tapota quelques secondes avant de le ranger.

– Je suis toujours Médicomage, et toi, toujours au Département de la Justice Magique ?

– Oui, je suis devenu l'assistant de Mrs Bones il y a deux ans. Dans quel hôpital travailles-tu ?

– Hôpital Magique de Salem, répondit-il négligemment.

Et je m'étouffais en comprenant de _quel_ hôpital il parlait. L'Hôpital Magique de Salem était juste _le_ plus réputé de la planète, autant dans ses soins par rapport aux pathologies dû aux Sortilèges que dans la guérison des blessures légères.

– C'est une belle promotion, bredouillais-je doucement, le faisant ricaner.

– J'ai fait mes preuves, cela a donné, fit-il. Et puis, il faut dire que les premières années, je ne comptais pas réellement les heures.

Comprenant l'allusion à son état moral après notre séparation, je ne pipais mot.

– Ça a duré jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Edward.

En voyant son regard rêveur, j'eus un petit pincement au cœur. Jamais il n'avait eu ce regard, quand il parlait de moi. Chassant ce sentiment d'un geste de la tête, je me concentrais sur notre conversation :

– J'imagine que c'est l'autre père de ton fils.

– De mes fils, me corrigea-t-il en souriant. Et oui, c'est lui.

Il tripota machinalement son annulaire gauche, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je remarquais l'alliance qui y trônait.

– Tes fils ? répétais-je alors que le serveur posait les glaces devant les deux garçons, qui discutaient de leur côté.

– Anthony à un jumeau, il s'appelle James, précisa Harry.

Il y eu un silence, mais le brun reprit rapidement la conversation :

– Comment va Astoria ?

– Elle va bien, répondis-je après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Elle a recommencé à travailler à mi-temps quand Scorpius est entré à l'école primaire, et elle voudrait reprendre à temps plein quand il entrera à Poudlard.

– Futur petit Serpentard, j'imagine ? supposa mon ex-compagnon en jetant un coup d'œil à mon fils.

– Je le vois plutôt à Serdaigle, contredis-je. S'il va à Serpentard, ce sera sûrement pour être dans la même Maison que Severus. Il l'a contaminé au Potions quand il avait trois ans. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai empêché le Manoir d'exploser…

– Un Malfoy bon en Potions ? Étonnant !

– Eh ! m'indignais-je tout de suite. J'étais doué pour les Potions ! Et puis, tu es mal placé pour parler.

– Seulement parce que Snape te favorisait. Et puis, je te signale que je ne serais pas là où je suis si j'étais mauvais en Potions. Preuve que ton Parrain était la cause de mes échecs !

– Évidemment, accuse-le.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ce qui le fit ricaner. Puis son regard fut attiré derrière nous, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'il faisait un signe de la main. Je me retournais pour voir un homme aux cheveux brun bouclés et aux yeux marron venir dans notre direction, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux chocolat dans les bras.

Le fameux Edward et le petit James, donc.

– Edward, je te présente Draco Malfoy, intervint l'ancien Gryffondor quand il arriva vers nous. Draco, voici Edward Potter, mon mari. Ed', tu pourrais emmener Tony et James au Magasin de Quidditch ? Je vous rejoindrais dans une heure maximum.

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard, une conversation silencieuse semblant passer entre eux, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils semblaient bien plus proche que je ne l'avais jamais été avec Harry.

– Anthony Edward, James Sirius, en route !

Anthony sauta de sa chaise avec un grand sourire, rejoignant son jumeau qui était descendu des bras de leur père. Les deux garçons échangèrent plusieurs messes basses, puis se tournèrent vers leurs pères en soupirant largement.

A nouveau, Harry et son mari échangèrent un regard. Mais alors qu'Harry souriait, Edward poussa un long soupir. Il allait sortir du glacier quand Scorpius intervint :

– Papa, je peux aller avec eux ? demanda-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitant. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de refuser qu'Edward intervenait à nouveau :

– Aucun problème ! s'exclama-t-il avec un léger sourire. Tu es le bienvenu, gamin !

Mon fils se tourna vers moi, et j'acquiesçais, le faisant sourire largement. Harry et moi les regardions sortir avant que le brun ne se tourne vers moi :

– De quoi veux-tu réellement me parler Draco ?

– Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, fis-je, surpris.

– Tu ne l'as pas fait en dix ans, alors pourquoi le ferais-tu maintenant ? lui retourna mon ex.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, l'observant alors que je réfléchissais. Et comment souvent lorsque je me retrouvais en sa présence, les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je ne les contrôle :

– Tu n'as jamais pensé à ce que cela aurait pu donner, nous deux ? demandais-je finalement. Si…

– Si tu ne m'avais pas trompé ? compléta-t-il, le visage soudainement plus sombre.

Sa remarque – totalement vraie – me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Et cela du se voir sur mon visage, puisqu'il soupira en se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes.

– Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas très délicat.

Il soupira à nouveau, se passant une main dans les cheveux – signe de sa gêne. Son regard survola les alentours quelques secondes avant de revenir sur moi.

– Mais pour répondre à ta question, non. Ou du moins, j'ai essayé de ne pas y penser. Notre histoire m'a détruit, Draco, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis parti à l'autre bout du globe. Je me suis plongé dans le travail pour oublier. J'ai mis quelques années à me rendre compte qu'entre nous, cela n'aurait jamais marché. Je pensais être amoureux, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. J'étais amoureux de l'idée d'être amoureux. Et puis, tu aimais – et aime toujours – Astoria.

– Tu m'as demandé en mariage, quand même.

Sa réponse me vexait. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, je me sentis blessé. Après tout, j'étais marié, père et heureux en ménage. Comme lui.

Le pic de jalousie se fit plus intense, et je secouais la tête pour le repousser.

– Ce jour-là, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu l'aimais encore. Pas consciemment, du moins. Mais je pense qu'au fond, je l'ai toujours su. Parce que te surprendre en train de coucher avec elle, alors même que nous étions mariés, ne m'a pas surpris plus que ça.

– A croire que j'ai une image de salaud, grommelais-je.

– Non, mais la façon dont tu parlais d'elle, que ce soit après votre rupture ou même pendant notre histoire… Cela ne trompe pas. Astoria est la femme de ta vie. Tout comme Edward est l'homme de ma vie.

A nouveau, j'eus l'impression de m'en prendre une. Mais cette fois-ci, je le cachais. Après tout, il avait totalement raison : Astoria était la femme de ma vie, et son retour impromptu ne changeait rien à cela, malgré le fait que mes sentiments soient complètement embrouillés à l'heure actuel.

– Je n'oublie pas notre histoire, Draco, mais j'ai tourné la page, reprit-il. Tu devrais faire de même.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de le suivre de façon automatique quand il se leva et pris la direction du Magasin de Quidditch. En voyant mon fils courir vers moi le sourire aux lèvres, je me repris, le rattrapant au vol.

Harry tenait maintenant James dans ses bras, alors qu'Edward portait Anthony. Il avait l'air heureux, et je me sentis heureux pour lui.

Toute la culpabilité que je n'avais pas eu conscience de ressentir ses dernières années s'envola en le voyant sourire à son mari.

Harry avait raison : il était temps que je me pardonne et que je tourne la page.

* * *

 _Nous espérons que ce prompt vous aura plut. Pour ma part je l'ai beaucoup aimé, c'est intéressant d'avoir le point de vue "du connard de l'histoire"._


End file.
